Committing To A Moment
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Frustrations mount as things continue to go unspoken between Clark and Lois. Sequel to Wild Little Ride


Committing to a Moment (Sequel to Wild Little Ride)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Clark/Lois

Episodes: Committed

Summary: Frustrations mount as things continue to go unspoken between Clark and Lois. Sequel to Wild Little Ride

Author's Note: This is my first sequel ever! Thank you to everyone who replied to my first story about Clark and Lois! It is so greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

* * *

Things between Lois and he had been a little awkward since they had kissed. Well, awkward in a way that wasn't awkward at all. They never talked about it or discussed it. Not even one weird, uncomfortable silence filled with unspoken tension.

It was just never brought up by either of them. Lois and he simply went back to the way things were before. They worked side by side together, fresh-faced reporters trying to make their way up the ladder. The bantering and bickering never changed, either. It honestly felt like it had never happened.

The morning after the kiss they had sat down at their desks, and had gone about their day as if they had never held each other so closely. As if their kiss hadn't left them both hazy, excited, happy, and turned on. It was like they had never had the most intense and passionate kiss Clark could remember.

This bothered Clark immensely. It really did.

It had been so wonderful. Too wonderful to write off the way they did. They had been connected on more than a physical level. It went beyond so much more than that which surprised him.

The kiss had been unexpected but it had awakened him. Deep down he had known there was something special between him and Lois. Some small part of him had always known. It wasn't hard to tell that the relationship he had with her was one he had never shared with anyone else.

Kissing her, _really kissing_ her, had made him see that there was so much more to it than that. It meant so much to him that he had been able to kiss her and hold her that way for however brief a moment. And to him it was too brief.

Yet it still wasn't enough. Their kiss meant a lot but it still left him wanting more… it left him wanting more than just friendship. He now wanted to be with Lois in every way possible.

And all from that one kiss.

But both had just dropped the subject entirely. Never to be brought up again.

Well, except for late at night when Clark's mind wanders back to that moment. It was so unbelievable, and everything that he knew it would be. It was so much more than just wanting to have her at that moment. It had almost felt like that was the culmination of their entire friendship. Since the day they had met that kiss was what it had all been building up to like it was the only logical next step. It had felt right.

However, since Lois had never really wanted to talk about it again… Clark had just let her.

There were lots of reasons, he knew, as to why she would not want to talk to him about it.

Maybe she wasn't ready or maybe she wasn't sure of him or his feelings. Maybe she was scared of her own feelings. Clark did not want to push her, and he chose not to force her into some grand declaration of her feelings or anything like that. He was fine with just waiting for things to progress naturally.

Until recently that is.

Being trapped in a dark and grimy dungeon-like room hooked up to a lie detector machine was when Clark had found his breaking point. Sitting across from Lois in such a vulnerable state he wanted nothing more than to figure out a way to save her. To protect her and not let her get hurt any further. Lois' answer to one question was the least expected thing about the whole ordeal.

Clark stood in the hallway of the Daily Planet and recalled her answer. _Yes._ The look on her face, and the shock that he had felt when he felt _no shock_ was enough to make Clark want to take her in his arms and never let go.

He could let their kiss go and hope that eventually things would take their course. Clark could do that just fine but this was different. It was not something he could just let go because he knew that if he did he would end up kicking himself for doing so.

Clark shook his head and turned the corner to see the object of his confusing thoughts about to enter the basement bullpen. She stood for a minute, and then Clark watched as she walked away suddenly and made a detour toward the elevator.

He smiled to himself and followed her.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" Clark questioned as he came to stand next to her. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets hoping to suppress the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Me? Why would I be avoiding you? I was just shopping for wedding gifts for Chloe and Jimmy." Lois replied very nonchalant.

"So, you're finally on board with the happy couple." It was more of a statement but still held a measure of doubt knowing the trouble Lois had been having with the idea of the wedding and marriage of Chloe and Jimmy.

They avoided eye contact and kept their eyes trained on the elevator doors.

"Yep… all it took was them passing a madman's electric Cosmo death quiz and I'm sold." She finished as the elevator opened up in front of them.

Clark stepped through the doors, and turned when he noticed that Lois wasn't next to him. She just stood in her place, and he turned toward her making sure the door stayed open by putting his hand in front of it.

"Are you in or out?" He said with a smile but his frustration was starting peek through.

"You know all things considered… stairs are better for cardio." Lois joked and made a small step to leave.

"Come on." He said motioning for her to not leave but come with him. "Statistically this is the safer way to travel."

She stared at him for a moment as if seriously contemplating it before deciding to join him in the elevator. The doors closed behind her, and they stood slightly apart while both stared in front of them once more.

Their first awkward silence hung in the air. Neither of them made a move to say anything until Lois decided enough was enough.

"He confessed." Lois said tensely, "The jeweler."

"I heard. Five couples." He nodded.

"So about that test," Lois started but could not finish her sentence.

Clark looked over at her from the corner of his eye. He knew that she was struggling to explain things to him and possibly to herself but just wasn't coming up with much. So he decided to help her out a little.

"Who would have thought you were such a good liar. I mean you even beat that machine."

Relief washed over Lois' features and she smiled.

"Even though I'm a natural master of deception, I needed a little help. I mean that machine was a piece of Keizer-era junk."

He glanced at her and his frustration returned for some reason unknown to him, "It did work the first time, you know, when you electrocuted me."

"Exactly," Lois said, "So while he was off playing game show host I slipped the sensor off my finger. Pretty crafty, huh?"

Clark looked at her suddenly with a bit of shock in his eyes. Hurt fled through him when it registered what she had said. "So you weren't telling the truth."

"Please! We do make a good team but don't let our cover go to that big 'ol head of yours." Lois replied and shrugged her shoulders with a small disbelieving smile on her face.

"It didn't." He scoffed.

"Good."

"Great."

Oddly enough, it hurt him when she tried to deny it. It was one thing for him to help her brush it off but to hear her talk about it any further and tell him it was a lie… hurt. That on top of the way they had just left the kiss so unspoken between them was just too much for him to handle.

The elevator doors opened and Lois stepped off but turned back around to face him.

"Let's just be happy that I was under the gun and not you."

"And why's that?" He asked curious and almost defensive.

"Smallville, everyone knows you're a terrible liar. Who knows where we'd be if you'd answered that question."

But before Lois had the chance to walk away from him Clark grabbed her by the arm and spun her back into the elevator as the doors closed behind again.

"Clark?" Lois yelled, "What the hell?"

He let her go and pushed the emergency stop button on the panel before turning back to the woman who occupied his thoughts for the majority of the day. The lighting hit her dark brown hair so that it shined perfectly and her red lips were in a cute pout with one hand resting on her hip in anger.

Clark sighed, and put his hands back in his pockets. "I think I should ask you the same thing Lois, what the hell?"

Lois shook her head, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh? Clark you aren't making any sense. Why did-"

"We kissed Lois! We kissed… and it meant something to me. Why in the world didn't it mean anything to you?" Clark questioned as he let his emotions get the better of him.

"I-I…" Lois started surprised at his outburst, "Clark…"

"Lois, tell me the truth." Clark urged as he walked toward her. As he stood face to face with her, barely inches between them, he was able to smell the mix of cinnamon and something uniquely Lois.

"Clark, please… "Lois urged softly as she put one hand on his chest. The touch was warm, and intoxicating. Clark stared into her eyes and saw a mix of emotions that were causing her inner turmoil.

He put one hand on her cheek and slowly ran his thumb over her soft skin completely comforted by her presence.

Lois looked up at him and bit her lip as she did so. The sound of her files hitting the floor was the last thing he heard before Lois pulled him down into her for a soft kiss. Clark smiled against her lips as he pushed her up against the wall trapping her there.

He brought up his hand to caress her other cheek, and pressed his lips further into hers. Lois brought her arm up and wrapped it around his neck trying to get him closer to her. She wanted to feel his muscular body against hers, she wanted to touch him everywhere, and Lois arched into him more allowing Clark to slip one arm around her waist and he held them tightly together.

Clark softly caressed her lips with his own as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. The hand that was caressing her cheek started to move down her neck, skimming over her smooth skin, and giving her only the lightest of touches. His hand went further and pressed against the edge of her chest before moving to her back.

She let out a sigh into his mouth, and Clark took his opportunity to breathe her into him. Lois smiled against his open mouth as she tugged on his tie trying to loosen it up. Their tongues met at the exact same moment and started a slow dance of teasing and tasting the other. It was soft, light, and full of something that was more meaningful than lust.

Lois anchored herself against the wall and used it to help herself jump into Clark's strong, stable arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to play with his soft hair. Lois scratched her nails against his scalp causing a tingle of excitement to run through him. He pressed himself into her further as one hand held onto her butt and the other massaged her back.

The kiss continued for a few more moments, each enjoying every little taste that they could get of the other before Lois finally separated them.

Clark opened his eyes, and gazed back at her. Her full lips were red and swollen from their embrace but she had the most magnificent smile on her face as she stared into his eyes.

Lois continued to play with his hair but one hand came to rest on his cheek as her thumb moved across his bottom lip in an intimate gesture.

"Hi." She whispered.

Clark smiled. "Hi."

Lois brought her forehead to his and rested it gently there and closed her eyes briefly before pulling back to look at him.

"I missed you, mister." She teased.

Clark chuckled, and stared back into her beautiful eyes. "I missed you too, Lois Lane."

It wasn't long before they were locking lips once more completely oblivious to the world outside them and their fellow coworkers that were left wondering what was wrong with the elevator.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
